His Purpose
by Zuko's Iris
Summary: A story of Gaara experiencing his first formal gathering...and with his first love! The girl is whomever your imagination pictures. Rated for Sixteen ounce Protein Berry with Soy and Acai Jamba Juice. Enjoy!


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm slowly starting to write more stories, even if they are just oneshots for now. I actually feel like an author, somewhat! Ok, let's cut to the chase, my mum actually gave me the idea for this story. We were sitting in bed one night, talking about prom when she said, "Have fun with it, just think of it as silly, like 'Gaara Goes to Prom' or something.' I shot up and said, 'That's it!' and this is the product. I altered it a bit, obviously, but the main idea is still there. I'm sorry if Gaara seems a bit OOC, I've changed the timeline and happenings a bit. Look at all this typing, let's get to the story!

Rating: T, unless someone thinks it should change; I think it's ok. A small Mandarin Orange at the end, if you could call it that, maybe a Sixteen ounce Protein Berry with Soy and Acai substiute...yeah, that sounds right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly, though I would love to. I'm not associated with the songs or artists used in this, either, though that would be quite cool, as well! I might own the dress, however, only it's red, not blue...I changed it around a bit.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Kankuro stressed as he helped his little brother prepare for the big night. The older of the two was attempting to fix the redheads unruly hair with a large amount of sculpting gel. 

"Just stop messing with it and I will!" Gaara pushed Kankuro's hand away from his hair and ran his own through it.

The Shukaku host turned and looked at himself in the mirror. For once in his life he smiled to himself, noting his handsome appearance. He wore black slacks that hit his buffed black dress shoes at just the right spot; his white, long-sleeved button up shirt was untucked and slightly messy with the top unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled to his elbow. Around his neck was a black tie with a blood red kanji at the end, matching the tattoo on his forehead. He noticed his hair was a bit too smooth and ruffled it once more. Kankuro's outfit was about the same as his brothers, only the tie was a dark purple much like the make up he usually wore, with an exception for tonight, of course.

"Oh, my little brother is growing up so fast!" Temari squealed as she burst through the door, camera in hand and snapping random shots. The fan master wore a long aqua green, mermaid-like halter dress, the front open down until her belly button held together by the sparkly empire-waist. Her ears adorned long, chandelier diamond earrings, her short hair down and flipped out at the ends. Matching eye shadow and a bit of mascara helped her beautiful eyes stand out even more, a light blush on her cheeks and some nude lip gloss on her lips. Temari hugged her little brother tightly, nearly suffocating him. Kankuro sighed and joined in, the poor redhead now close to death.

"Guys…Guys!" He gasped as they pulled away, "Look, just because they sealed Shukaku doesn't mean I won't kill if I have to." He smoothed his button up shirt and loosened the kanji tie a bit more before being content with his appearance.

"Ok, ok, just one more, please?" Temari begged and held up her camera, giving the puppy dog pout with her dark teal eyes.

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at her, silently telling her that one more was all she was going to get, and crossed his arms. The shutter clicked and she ran up to hug him tightly once more.

"If we're going to meet the others in time we should leave now." Kankuro saved his brother from another bone-crushing embrace and began to walk out the hotelroom door. The other two Sand Siblings followed, down the stairs and to the foyer. The three walked out the door and made their way down the lit streets of Konoha.

"Why do we have to dress like this again?" Gaara asked, adjusting the waistband on his pants.

"Because, Leaf, Sand, and Mist finally come to a full peace treaty and as the future Kazekage you need to be there and look respectable. That's the whole reason we're staying here in the first place. Now, quit messing up your clothes." Temari scolded as she explained to him for the umpteenth time what this was about.

The Sand Siblings had finally made it to the Hokage tower to see their dates waiting for them and talking outside the door. Temari walked up to a nicely dressed Shikamaru and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

He pulled apart and remarked in a bored tone, "I hate these troublesome gatherings, too much work." The girl smiled up at him and kissed him once again, a small smirk now across his features as they walked through the large double doors.

Kankuro walked up to a beautifully dressed Ino; her short, dark purple cocktail dress matched his tie perfectly. "Hey sexy," She greeted him and pulled him down for a long kiss.

"Hey yourself," The Puppet Master smirked as they parted, slinking his arm around her hips as they also walked through the entrance.

The only two left in the moonlight were Gaara and his date.

**Wow, she looks amazing…**Shukaku spoke from inside the boy.

_You can say-hey wait, where__ did you come from? _Replied the redhead silently.

**J****ust because you stuck me inside this ****cage****, which is about ten times too small,** **doesn't mean I can't talk to you.**

_Oh joy is upon me, really…_

"Gaara-kun," The girl started, waving her hand in front of his face, "are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just fine…" He trailed off as he noticed her attire. His date was wearing a long, strapless, dark sapphire blue evening gown with a slit that hit mid thigh showing her creamy white legs and silver strappy high-heels. Around the hip area of the bodice were diamonds set in an elaborate pattern that trailed down to the beginning of the slit. Her deep blue eyes matched the colour of the dress and were brought out by the shimmery blue and white shadows that decorated her eyelids. Her long lashes were curled and held a small amount of mascara, making them look as if she just walked out of the water. Her long blonde hair was down in loose curls and fell neatly across her shoulders to her waist. The only jewelry she wore were two rings on her right and left middle fingers, a silver pendant and chain around her slim neck, and dangling diamond earrings.

"You look beautiful." Gaara whispered in awe, looking into her ocean eyes; a slight blush made its way across the blonde girl's cheeks and a smile played across her small lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, smiling and giving her date a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we?" He asked politely, offering his arm. She took it and nodded, the two followed the path their friends had taken and proceeded into the large building.

Four long tables were set up with people of all different countries sitting at them making small talk and eating the appetizers.

"Ah, now that Gaara-sama and his guest have arrived we can begin this ceremony." Tsunade stood from the head table and gestured toward the couple that had just walked through the door. Shuffling was heard as everyone turned to look at the soon-to-be-Kazekage as he walked stoically down the centre aisle with his date in arm, making his way to the appointed seats at the head table.

Tsunade made a speech regarding the full peace treaty and members of each country's council spoke their opinions and inputs, Gaara included, and soon the meal had begun. Dinner was a four course extravaganza with many different and exotic foods and drinks. Laughter and conversation filled the hall as people spoke of different techniques, what country had the best training grounds, or in Gai's case, how youthful it was of the countries to have finally joined in alliance.

"Ah, now that our stomachs are stuffed, let's get this party started!" The Hokage announced after the dessert plates were cleared. She stood up and gestured for the music to start as everyone cheered and began dancing.

"Come on, let's get out there!" Gaara's partner suggested, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the floor without waiting for an objection.

The music was starting as the pale girl began dancing with a stunned Gaara.

  
Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

"I love this song, it's the best!" She yelled over the blaring music as her hips began to move to the rhythm as she danced around her love.

  
Shakira, Shakira

  
I never really knew that she could dance like this

_  
I never knew she could dance like this, either, _Gaara thought as his eyes followed the girl's hips. _****_

  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si) bonita (si), mi casa 

  
Shakira Shakira

  
Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

**  
Oh her hips certainly don't lie, do they?** If demons could smirk, Shukaku would've been the King of it.

_God, you're disgusting, why did I have to get stuck with you?_

  
And I'm starting to feel its right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

"Aw, come on, Gaara-kun, you'll have more fun if you dance with me!" The girl stopped singing and got flush up against his body, still swaying her hips.

**Ok, she's right…**

The Kazekage reluctantly began moving his body along with hers, soon finding his pace and getting into it.

  
Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

The girl turned so her back was against his chiseled chest and moved her hips in a circular motion to the music, his following. He trailed his hand down her arm and brought it up around his neck his other hand slinked around her waist and fell to her lower stomach. His heavy breath sent shivers down her spine as their lips became dangerously close.

  
And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it

Just as the two were about to close the gap, she smiled playfully and turned around, pulling her lips away from his; still dancing.

  
I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si) bonita (si), mi casa 

  
Shakira, Shakira

  
Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

She started to sing with along with the music again, bringing both her arms lightly around his neck and looking into his aquamarine eyes, his hands found a resting place on her lower back. Their hips never stopped moving and were always in sync with each other.

  
And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby si es perfecto 

  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

  
Shakira, Shakira

  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

  
Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

She danced in circles around him, clapping her hands along with the music.

Baila en la calle de noche  
  
Baila en la calle de día

  
I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si) bonita si), mi casa 

  
Shakira, Shakira

The girl got closer to him once again and brought her lips close to his ear, sighing along with the music as she began to lightly grind into him.

  
Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

  
Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

  
Mira en Barranquilla se bailaasí, say it! 

Mira en Barranquilla se bailaasí 

  
Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

  
I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

**  
God, this is perfection****, how did we ever land one like this?**

_I don't know, but I'm so grateful we did._

  
Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting No fighting

The couple stumbled their way to a table and sat down to catch their breath. "Wow that was a good song to start off with, ne?" She gasped, sweating from all the dancing.

"Yeah, that was amazing, you're a great dancer."Gaara replied, leaning back in his seat and looking towards the decorated ceiling.

"Thanks, you're not too bad either, Gaara-kun." She turned to look at him, resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. A smile played at her lips and a giggle escaped.

"What's so funny?" He asked, also turning to look at her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just having a great time, thank you for inviting me along!" She replied, still smiling. The two rested for a few minutes until they saw the one and only Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata make their way over to them.

"Hey you guys!" He greeted loudly, yelling over the music, his trademark grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, it's good to see you!" The blonde girl greeted, standing up and hugging her two friends. "Are you having fun?"

"Tons, we haven't stopped moving!" Naruto replied, "How about you?"

"Same here, I love dancing, and these songs are awesome! It's even better when you have a great partner." She exclaimed, giving the redhead a wink.

"I-I know, N-Naruto-kun is amazing!" Hinata told her, smiling to her date and boyfriend.

"Aw, you're the best, Hinata-chan!" Naruto gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, making her blush a deep red.

"W-Well, I think we'll get back out there. Oh, have y-you seen Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan? I know they want to see you." Hinata told the pair.

"Come on, Hinata-chan, let's go dance!" Naruto began pulling her out, "It was good to see you guys!"

"Ok, I'm coming Naruto-kun! See you later!" The Hyuuga yelled over her shoulder as her love dragged her onto the floor once again.

"Oh, hey, I love this song, let's get back out there!" He looked at her, astonished that she could go for this long, but followed none-the-less.

  
Throw it away

Forget yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say 

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free

Tonight

Singing at the top of her lungs, she really got into and started spinning around to the music with her arms in the air. The dress twirling around showing more of her legs to Gaara than necessary, but he didn't mind.

  
All of the wasted time

The hours that were left behind

The answers that we'll never find

They don't mean a thing tonight

She stopped her twirling immediately, the dress wrapping around her legs like water as she walked up to Gaara. She sang to him as she looked up at him, trailing her finger around his shoulders as she circled him. He stood there, not knowing what to do; his breath came faster even though he wasn't dancing

  
Throw it away

Forget Yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

  
Throw it away

Forget Yesterday

We'll make the great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

"That's such a fun song!" She sighed as it ended, her dress and hair still flowing around her from the movement. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as he stood in shock, though still returning the loving embrace. The next song started and they were about to go at it once again until they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, here they are Sasuke-kun! Hey guys, I'm so glad you're here!" Sakura pushed her way through the large group of people and hugged the couple.

"Sakura, it's good to see you, you look amazing!" The blonde hugged back and smiled, "You, too, Sasuke." He gave a slight smile and a nod until his eyes fell on Gaara.

"Gaara," The Uchiha said bluntly, giving him a once-over.

"Uchiha," Gaara replied to him, eyes like stone. The foursome was silent as the two girls looked at each other then to their respective dates.

"Oh stop, Sasuke, be polite." Sakura gave him a small slap on the shoulder and glared up at him. "Well, it was nice to see you two; we'll have to meet up sometime before you leave, Gaara, the four of us." She smiled and led Sasuke back onto the dance floor.

This time a slow melody erupted from the speakers. "Oh good, I need a break," The girl sighed in relief and began to walk over to the tables but was stopped by a hand clasping hers.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Gaara asked somewhat shyly, leading her out through the sea of couples.

She smiled sweetly and followed him, "I thought you'd never ask." He stopped and spun her once, her dress flaring out once again, then brought her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found their usual place on her lower back. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest as he pulled her closer to him and took in the sweet scent of her hair.

  
Beauty queen of only eighteen 

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else…

**  
So what are we doing with her after this party?**

_Taking her home, what else? No matter how much you want me to, I've finally found someone who loves me and whom I love, there's no way I'm killing her._ Gaara internally rolled his eyes at Shukaku's thoughts.

**Not quite what I meant, but we could do that too.**

_No…What did you mean?_

**Well, seeing as you're seventeen and how I might've hindered any chance you had to be with someone-**

_Might have?_

**My ****point ****is ****you love this girl, right?**

_Yes…_

**Well**** if you love her**** then do something to really show her.**

_Like what?_

**Ugh, I'm so glad you have me with you…**

_Me, too, it's done a world of good so far,_ The boy replied sarcastically.

**Ok, ok, I get it…what I'm trying to say is, why don't you make her yours for good?**

_Sure, but how do I do that?_

**Do I have to explain everything to you?**

_It's your fault I'm like this, remember. _

**How could I****'ve**** be****en**** so stupid? You know, make her yours and only yours…**

_I still don't get it._

**Take her innocence, mark her as your own, show her how much you love her!**

_Y-You mean like…_

**Hold her, caress her,**** show her your feelings…make love to her.**

_I-I can't do that, she would never let me._

**Oh come on, do you really think she would've danced with you like that if she didn't want to go farther?**

_W-Well…_

**And besides, you'll have me there to help you.**

_I don't think having a killer demon coach me in sex is the best idea._

Gaara was shaken out of his thoughts as the very voice he loved to hear began speaking. "Gaara-kun, are you sure you're ok? The song ended." She was right, they were the only two still embracing each other while the world around them continued on.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile as he closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck. "Gaara-kun…" The girl whispered in his ear, closing her eyes.

"I have something I want to show you, come with me?" He asked in a low voice, pulling away from her and leading her to the door.

"Always," Was her reply as she smiled and kept in step with him.

"Where do you think those two are going?" Temari asked her brother as she and Shikamaru saw the couple walk towards the exit.

Kankuro smirked and replied, "If I know my brother-"

"Which is not very well…" Temari mumbled, cutting him off.

"Anyway, I know he's a guy; he's loves that girl and he's finally going to do what he's been wanting to." Kankuro finished, a genuine smile now on his face.

"That is so kawaii!" Ino squealed tightening her grip on Kankuro's arm.

"So troublesome…but fun." Shikamaru grumbled, but had a slight smile on his face as his arm brought Temari closer.

"They'll be back by tomorrow morning, I'm sure, though we should be careful when we go back to the room." The Puppet Master smirked once more and looked towards his sister.

"That's ok, more reason to stay out longer." She smiled cheekily and gave Shikamaru another kiss before the group wandered back onto the dance floor.

Gaara led her down the streets then through the forest, guided by the moon he loved so much.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as they made their way through a small patch of wildflowers.

"A place Shikamaru showed me a while ago, I come here every night." He replied, taking the right path as they came upon a fork in the road. Soon a clearing came into view as the moon and stars sparkled across a placid lake. Blue Night Flowers were at bloom surrounding the beautiful water and were illuminated by the crescent moon.

"I-It's beautiful, Gaara." She whispered in awe as she took slow steps to the small cliff by the shore.

"I thought you might like it," He kept his eye on her the whole time, her body silhouetted by the moon as the light flowed over her creamy skin. She slipped off her shoes and lightly threw them aside as she sat on the edge of the cliff and dipped her feet in the icy water.

She turned to look at Gaara, who hadn't moved from his spot, eyes still on her, and patted the ground next to her, "I love it, come sit with me?" She gave a small smile and beckoned him over. He walked to her slowly and dipped his bare feet in the water next to her. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in content. The two sat in perfect silence watching the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"Thank you," Gaara had whispered after several minutes, still looking ahead.

"For what?" She inquired airily, still enamored with the lake.

"For being with me, for not being afraid." He replied, now looking into her eyes as he pushed a stray lock of gold behind her ear.

"Gaara, I could never be afraid, I-I love you too much." She ran her slight fingers across his kanji and down his face, cupping his neck and jaw, her eyes scanning his features as if never to forget. He looked at her and then, without warning, closed the little gap between them with his lips on hers and as soon as it had happened, it was over. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. He opened them to meet hers as she ran her fingers from his neck to his lips and brushed them lightly with her finger tips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He looked into her eyes before closing the gap once again with a more heated kiss. He moved his mouth against hers as she brought both arms lightly around his neck. He bit her bottom lip lightly as she granted him access right away. The two battled for dominance until she gave up out of sheer pleasure, allowing him to roam her mouth. Every so often he brushed his tongue against hers, sending waves of pleasure through the lovers. He slowly pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him in the sitting position, his hands rubbing circles in her back. The boy slowly laid down, taking her with him until she was pressed flush against him, still straddling his waist, hands in his hair. She pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth, slowly making her way down his jaw and to his neck. Deciding it was his turn to have the fun, he brought her head up and kissed her passionately, slowly rolling over until he was on top and placed inbetween her legs; the slit in the dress riding up to give him a full view of her left leg. The girl moaned slightly as her back hit the grass and she felt Gaara's weight pressing against her, hands roaming over her curves and rubbing her velvety thigh. He pulled apart, much to her dismay, and started kissing and nipping at her jaw and down her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse, making her moan his name even louder this time, fingers raking through his messy red hair once again. Her back arched into him, pressing her breasts against his chest as she moved her head to the side, making her neck vulnerable to him as he continued leaving love bites down her collarbone. She soon felt something hard pressing against her inner thigh, making her even more aroused in anticipation, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When the opposing piece of clothing was now fully open, she raked her nails lightly across his chest, feeling his muscles tighten under her cold touch. His hands brushed over her covered breasts before finding the zipper at the back of her dress. He stopped and looked into her lust filled eyes, breath coming short and quick. She nodded for him to continue, her mouth open slightly as he lowered his lips down to hers, whispering into the kiss, "I love you more than life itself, you are the soul reason I live," and crashed his lips to hers once more in a love-filled kiss, slowly sliding the zipper of her dress down.

LE FIN!

* * *

A/N: I think you can all imagine what happened next; let's just say they spent the night at the lake. Ok, a few notes: 

1. The girl's name is never disclosed for a reason, this is mainly about Gaara and whom he discovers love with, the girl could be anyone you want it to be.

2. Like I said, Gaara is OOC a bit, but I imagine him opening up more once Shukaku is gone; and I altered that situation in the story as well, Shukaku's just sealed.

3. If any of you girls want to know what the dress looks like, here's the link: nightmovesprom(dot)com/styles(dot)asp?SKU5662&Offset48

4. The songs used were:

Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and Wyclef (Amazing!)

Great Escape by Boys Like Girls (Also Wonderful)

She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 (One of the best)

-Sigh- Oh the things Prom can make you think of...

I hope you all enjoyed! Please no flames, only constructive critism, and if you happened to see a typo, please let me know!


End file.
